Luchando hasta el final
by DesdemalokdesNIA
Summary: No importa si morimos aquí, ya sea por Lorien, por la garde o por nosotros. Da lo mismo. Eso es lo que somos. Guerreros. Somos Lorienses, ahora yo también lo soy. Somos la garde. Somos una familia. Y yo amo a Marina. Ella me ama a mí. Lucharemos como un equipo, hasta el final. -fanfic Marina/Adam.


**ADVERTENCIA: Te recomiendo leer esto mientras oyes "Bring me to life - Evanescense". Escribí esto inspirándome en esa canción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam POV<strong>

Estamos en plena batalla. El edificio se ha derrumbado y casi todo a nuestro alrededor está en llamas. Todos hemos tenido que separarnos; estamos solo Marina y yo. Todo parece estar yendo mal. La garde está separada y tenemos una armada mog encima.

Extiendo mi mano hacia Marina. Mientras lanzo con telequinesis a más soldados mogs con la otra mano y haciéndolos estallar. Marina los congela y los rompe.

Ella no lo duda, toma mi mano. Su agarre es firme, como si no estuviera dispuesta a soltarme nunca.

Finalmente acabamos con nuestra horda de mogs. Nos escondemos detrás de nuestro pequeño fuerte de escombros, jadeando y sin energías. Una dosis más de adrenalina nos haría pedazos.

Nos miramos. Vemos miedo en nuestros ojos; yo veo su pánico, a pesar de que se ha mostrado muy concentrada. Y ella ve el mío, a la vez. No necesitamos decirlo en voz alta. Ambos tememos perder la batalla. Tememos haber peleado en vano. Tememos perder la guerra. Tememos perder a nuestra familia, a alguien más de la garde. Tememos morir aquí sin saber cómo terminará la batalla. Sin saber si nuestra muerte servirá de algo.

Pero también temo perderla a ella. Temo que algo le pase. Temo que algo más surja y me separe de ella. Si voy a morir, quiero morir a su lado, quiero morir sabiendo que ella está viva.

-Adam –dice ella. Sus mejillas están húmedas y su ojos rojos, su voz rota-. Prométeme que no te vas a morir.

Yo solo la miro con el rostro deshecho. No puedo prometerle eso, por más que quisiera, sé que si sobrevivo será más que un milagro.

Pero sí puedo prometerle que la cuidaré a ella. Que estoy dispuesto a morir por ella, si es necesario. No importa si perdemos la guerra, si perdemos Lorien para siempre. Si puedo salvarla a ella, vale la pena.

Pero sé que no puedo. Aprieto su mano con fuerza como respuesta.

Ella me mira con más lágrimas corriendo por su rostro lleno de cenizas. Sabe la verdad. Sabe que seguramente no saldremos de esta. Que seguramente no volveremos a ver los rostros de los demás. Presiona mi mano con fuerza.

Tengo que decirle algo. Tengo que decirle porqué moriría por ella. Tengo que decirle la verdad, la verdad en medio de este campo de batalla. La verdad que predomina sobre el hecho de que seguramente moriremos. Lo único que puedo ofrecerle con absoluta certeza.

-Te amo, Marina –digo, con la voz rota.

-Yo también te amo, Adam –solloza ella-. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida.

Ella se acerca a mí, como si quisiera que la consolara, pero la tomo por los hombros y la beso. La abrazo mientras sus labios se mueven contra los míos. Pruebo sus lágrimas, ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Las únicas dos veces que he besado a alguien, es justo así, al borde de la muerte y en medio de la desesperación. Pero no importa que en realidad no sepa hacerlo. Es como la fusión de roca y hielo, ambos formando parte de un todo, de forma natural.

Como si esto estuviera destinado a pasar.

Finalmente ella me mira a los ojos. No importa si morimos aquí. Morimos por una buena causa, ya sea por Lorien, por la garde o por nosotros. Da lo mismo.

Eso es lo que somos. Guerreros.

Somos Lorienses, ahora yo también lo soy.

Somos la garde. Somos una familia.

Y yo amo a Marina. Ella me ama a mí.

Viene otra horda, lo sabemos. Pero lucharemos como un equipo, hasta el final.

Este es nuestro destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Marina POV<strong>

Miro a Adam a los ojos, sus bondadosos ojos negros, ahora, teñidos con desesperación.

Este es, seguramente el fin. No sabemos si Seis, si Nueve, si Sam, si Sarah, si John siguen vivos. No sabemos dónde están. Ninguna cicatriz se ha marcado en mi tobillo, pero, ¿Tenemos que esperar eso, dadas las circunstancias? Nada puede estar bien ahora.

Pero lo que más me aterra, es perder a la persona que está a mi lado. Perder al único que aun puedo salvar. Temo perderlo como a Ocho, como a Hilde. Siempre tan débil, tan inútil. Los que amaba están muertos y todo por mi culpa. Si muere John, o Sam, o alguno de los otros, no estaría ahí para ayudarlos, pero si Adam muere, todo será mi culpa.

-Adam –digo sollozando. Sé que estoy siendo débil, lo que menos necesito para poder salvar a la última persona que puedo, pero necesito que lo sepa. Necesito que no siga su tendencia a ser tan bueno conmigo y me ayude a salvarlo a él-. Prométeme que no te vas a morir.

El solo me mira con los ojos, ahora desesperanzados. Solo presiona mi mano con más fuerza.

Caigo en la cuenta. Ni aunque él decidiera salvarse a sí mismo, podría hacer mucho al respecto. Sé que si alguno de nosotros muriera, moriríamos los dos. Ni él ni yo podemos con todo esto, apenas y nos la hemos apañado nosotros solos.

Además, de alguna forma me alegra que no intente salvarse a sí mismo. Después de todo, ¿Cuándo ha sido egoísta él? Sacrificó cuanto tenía por la garde, casi literalmente cruzó cielo, mar y tierra para llegar hasta nosotros y se mantuvo fiel. Fue tan bueno que se ganó el derecho de pertenecer a la garde a pesar de que no estaba escrito así. Rompió con todas las reglas y parámetros de lo imaginable. Retó al destino y a lo que parecía posible.

Me alegra que si muero, pueda hacerlo conociendo a este Adam, al Adam que quiero. Al que está a mi lado diciéndome con su sola mirada que él tampoco tiene intención de dejarme morir. Al chico desinteresado y bueno. Él es así, y si vamos a morir, quiero que él muera siendo así. Poder morir recordándolo tal como es. Solo me queda anhelar eso, dado que es casi imposible que sobrevivamos a esta.

-Marina, te amo –dice él, su voz desgarrada, como si fuese lo único que pudiese decirme. Como si esa fuese la declaración de que no se va a alejar de mí mientras el fuego arda a nuestro alrededor.

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Tiene razón. No tenemos nada que ocultar. Sé que yo significo para él lo mismo que él para mí. Además, si lo más probable es que vamos a morir, entonces no nos queda nada más que hacer. Solo luchar por nosotros.

Quizá no podamos salvar a los demás, quizá no podamos salvar la tierra ni a Lorien, quizá no podamos salvarnos nosotros mismos, pero podemos luchar. Luchar hasta el final por nosotros.

-Yo también te amo, Adam. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida –estoy llorando, pero estoy sellando la promesa. Estoy sellando el pacto de que lucharemos hasta el final. Estoy prometiéndole que si por algún milagro salimos vivos, nada me separara de él. De que lo amo.

Me acerco a él, esperando abrazarlo. Necesito tocarlo, demostrarle lo que siento antes de morir.

Pero me sorprende, y en vez de eso, me toma por los hombros y me besa.

Sus labios se funden con los míos, cálidos y suaves a pesar de su palidez. No importa que el cuarto este en llamas, que estén a punto de matarnos. Adam es todo lo que tengo ahora.

El me abraza. Sé que no me dejará ir. Sé que me ama. Sé que él me ama. Y eso es lo único que importa.

Pongo mis manos en su rostro, sintiendo sus pómulos marcados y sus mejillas suaves. En realidad nunca lo había tocado. Adam resultaba ser idóneo a como era por dentro. Sus rasgos, duros a la vista, eran suaves al tacto. Su piel de color níveo era cálida y sus besos –los besos de un mogadoriano- resultaban ser los mejores besos de mi vida.

Finalmente sus labios se separaron de los míos. Lo miré a los ojos, con su frente apoyada en la mía, sus brazos rodeándome. En las profundidades de sus ojos negros, ya no había miedo. Yo tampoco tenía miedo. Desde luego que en realidad sentíamos miedo aun, pero ya no era pánico, ya no era el mismo terror de antes.

Yo también lo rodeé con mis brazos. El presionó su nariz contra mi hombro.

Oímos ruidos, muchos ruidos a lo lejos.

Pero no temíamos como antes lo que pudiera pasar. Lucharíamos juntos, los dos.

Como estábamos destinados. A ser guerreros.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje, bueno, fue una idea que se me ocurrió. Creo que después de la muerte de Ocho Marina queda muy solita y Adam se merece algo más que la cicatriz que Uno dejó en su corazón. Además, temo que este fanfic sea spoiler del próximo libro que Pittacus Lore escriba. Todavía tengo esperanzas de que Adarina sea algo real ;) <strong>

**Pues, espero que les haya gustado. Es la primer historia que subo a fanfiction y me gustaría que me dejaran por ahí algún review. Es el primer fanfic que escribo de Los legados de Lorien.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
